Daydre Er Daymares?
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: I wrote this for a class and included some anime characters from Fruits Basket and Ronin Warriors. There's a little catch in it! Can you see it? Enjoy!


**_Daydre... Er... Daymares?_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Kayura, Tohru, Yuki, or Kyo. They belong to Bandai, FUNimation, and Sunrise. See if you can get the little joke in here._**_  
_**

Boring! My first period class is Algebra II. My attention was mainly drawn to a piece of lined paper, which I was drawing on. I was drawing random pictures, the first things that came to my mind. Doodling kept my mind from drifting, though it didn't work very well. Although the class was boring, being a junior wasn't easy. I had a lot of homework to try keep up on. My long, blue-black hair sometimes got in the way and my ice blue eyes focused intently on everything they say. My pale skin always seemed to be dry and those who were my age made fun of being shorter than most. I continued to draw on the paper. The teacher talk on about linear programming, which I completely understood and this point, as someone ran past the open door.

Pat-pat-pat... Air rushed past my face as I ran through the halls of the empty school. My blue-black hair flowed behind me. My ice blue eyes set on the corridor ahead. "Get back here," yelled a low voice of the "man" chasing me. I looked over my shoulder. Although the "man" looked human, I knew he was anything but. He was a demon sent to kill me. He had black hair, black eyes, and a very pale skin tone. He wore dark, medieval clothing consisting of a black tunic, black trousers, black boots, and a black cloak.

I was the powerful guardian of the magical world and wanted by many evil creatures. If I was dead, then they would enter into the mortal world to destroy it. Their problem was that I was much too strong for them. I entered a large room and ran into the corner of it, a dead-end. If I pretend I'm hopeless, he'll get close to me.

"Now I've got you, Lady Kayura," the demon said.

I smirked. "Or do you?" I asked in reply. As he came forward, I kicked him in the face. I held out my hands, open, and two sais appeared in my hands. A sai is a ninja sword, a little longer than a dagger with two curved blades on the sides that were half the length of the initial blade. After jumping into the air, I screamed, "Star Storm Scream." The demon screamed and died in a blaze of fire. That's how demons die. I walked out of the room, my sais still in my hand. As I noticed demons shrinking into the darkness, I smirked. "Lady Kayura, a sinister voice whispered from the darkness. "Lady Kayura!"

"Kayura," a familiar voice yelled into my ear. "The class is over. We need to get to second period." I sat up straight and looked at her. My friend, Tohru Honda, sat behind me in the class. She had long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She held her hair in ribbons. She was very spacey and kind of clueless. She was also friends with the "prince" of the school, Yuki, and his cousin, Kyo. Now, Tohru stood next to me, her bag in her hand. "Why do you always space out in class while drawing?" she asked me. "Are you ever going to show me what you draw?"

"One day I will," I replied. After putting the paper I was drawing on into my binder, I put it in my bag, "I guess I space out from all the anime shows I watch before I go to bed." I was a big fan of Japanese animation, or anime. I laughed. "I have to stop doing that."

"Yeah, what did you watch yesterday?" she asked me. Tohru was a big fan, too. I had gotten her into it.

"Fruits Basket," I smiled. Fruits Basket was a popular anime that was released into America in 2004 with full dub. It was a story about a girl who starts to live with a family with a curse. The curse: They turn into the twelve animals of the zodiac and the cat.

We walked down the hall together to our second period class that we had near each other. I had a class with Yuki, while she had a class with Kyo. Kyo had orange hair and red eyes. He had a temper and pushed Yuki for fights all the time. He was slightly shorter than Yuki. I had begun to talk more with the "prince." Yuki had gray hair and deep purple eyes. He was very handsome and tall. Yuki was a nice guy, but very quiet, secretive, and, sometimes, shy. He was considered the "prince" of our school because he was very good looking and popular with the girls. He even had his own fan club. Tohru told me that they both had studied martial arts. Kyo had since he was very young. Yuki and Kyo always got into arguments with each other.

"Did you do your homework for science, Kayura?" Yuki asked me in his soft and soothing low voice. "Were you able to understand it better?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was easy," I replied. I had been having trouble understanding the work we were doing in science class. Since we also had study hall together, he helped me with the work. It was only recently that he had done it.

"Did you study for the test, Kyo?" Tohru asked. "You're not going to fail it this time, right?"

Kyo got angry. "I won't fail this time! Just like I won't fail to beat that damn Yuki," he yelled. Many people stopped and looked at him.

"You did study, then?" Tohru asked again.

"So it would seem, Ms. Honda," Yuki said with closed eyes, "although, he doesn't seem to be able to sit still in class."

"I may not be able to sit still, but I can still study," Kyo yelled at Yuki. "I _have_ been studying martial arts _a lot_ longer than you have. I _will_ beat you, you damn rat!"

"Keep hoping, stupid cat."

The two argued until the bell rang. Yuki and I walked into our class while Tohru and Kyo went to theirs.

The class was a science class and, again, a blank piece of paper and a black pen was my form of entertainment. The only sound I heard was the teacher's chalk scraping the chalkboard.

Schreee... Schreeee... The chains pulled the stiff iron board I was chained to. The metal floor was in front of me. My hair dangled down my right shoulder, tied behind my neck. I could see figures standing in the dim light around me. They were all looking up at me and laughing. I struggled against the chains. They grew tighter as I pulled. I felt searing pain as the links cut into my skin, drawing blood. I winced. I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. I felt scared and tears slid down my nose and fell to the floor.

"You're finally awake," a shrill and chilling male voice said from among the crowd. A man wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head, shadowing his face, walked forward. Two glowing orbs shined from where his eyes were about. The light didn't illuminate his face. "You're going to enjoy it here," he said. "Everyone will be... _nice _to you." He laughed maniacally. A gruesome looking hand with skin that looked melted and blood running from the fingernails reached up from the man's cloak and grabbed my shoulder. It shook me, gently at first and then violently.

Yuki had shaken me awake. The class had left and he was the only one left. "Are you okay, Kayura?" he asked, looking concerned. "You spaced out again, didn't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but I'm fine," I told him. The nightmare... er... daymare was forgotten and my day continued.


End file.
